Wedding Bells and Roses
by wutai flea
Summary: Post-DoC, Godo has decided the time has come for Yuffie to find a suitor and get married, and surprisingly, she agreed. On one condition of course…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Post-DoC, Godo has decided the time has come for Yuffie to find a suitor and get married, and surprisingly, she agreed. On one condition of course…**

**Wedding Bells and Roses**

"Yuffie!?" Godo exclaimed as his only daughter waltzed through the door, finally back from one of her many material hunts.

The dirty, bruised, and very pleased thief grinned at her father, "Hey Dad!"

The old shinobi raised a brow at his daughter's cheery mood, she had actually called him dad. He watched as she hauled the bag she had slug over her shoulder to the ground and loosen the tie. Now was as good as ever, "Yuffie…" He started.

Grey eyes looked up at him. "I think it's time for you to…settle down and start taking your responsibilities as the princess of Wutai seriously."

The ninja raised an eyebrow, they had been through this before, many times, and the end result was always the same: her running off and hiding in Tifa's Bar, or Vincent's Mansion, or Red's Canyon.

"…and I would like to introduce you to a few fine young suitors-" Godo continued before Yuffie cut in.

"We've been through this Godo; I don't want to 'settle down!'" The thief straightened up and crossed her arms irately.

"Yuffie! You are the _only_ heir to the wutain throne! If you don't find a husband then Wutai will no longer have a leader!" Godo yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

Yuffie glared hotly at her father, crossing her arms, as much as she hated it, she knew he had a point. Weighing her options, literally, she met her father's gaze, "Fine, on one condition."

'She actually agreed?!' Godo blinked, "What is it?"

Yuffie gave him her trademark grin, "I get to choose my husband of course!"

"Definitely not!" Godo said immediately.

Yuffie sighed and crossed her arms behind her head casually, "Well it looks like you don't have an heir anymore Godo."

The shinobi gaped at his daughter, 'The audacity!'

Yuffie shrugged and turned to leave the room, leaving her bag behind.

"Wait!" Godo called, effectively stopping the girl, "Fine, you can choose. But! I have to approve of him."

Yuffie grinned, "Ok!" She turned to leave the room once again.

"I'm not done," Godo said. Yuffie glanced back at him.

"If you don't find someone in six months, I will find someone for you," He told her.

Yuffie frowned at that but nodded her consent, confident that she could find herself a man worthy of the throne and of course herself.

**Prologue, complete.**

**WutaiFlea: does **_**not**_** wanna go back to skool**


	2. Chapter 2

**Methinks it's about time I wrote a story about the actual wutai flea, ya know…haha**

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Tiiiiiifaaaaa!!!!!" Yuffie bellowed as she burst through the door of the Seventh Heaven bar.

The aforementioned bartender jumped slightly at the shrill voice and whipped her head around to face the hyper ninja. "Yuffie? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Wutai?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, about that…" Yuffie said, casually walking over to the bar and plopping down on a barstool, "…I have to find a husband in six months."

Wine red eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "WHAT?!"

"Mmhmm," Yuffie confirmed, idly tapping her fingers on the wood.

"Tifa!? Something wrong?" A masculine voice called as Cloud ran down the stairs, his heavy boots landing loudly on each step.

Tifa turned to him with a smile, "Yuffie's getting married!!!"

Cloud jolted to a hault and turned to face the ninja, surprised, "When?"

Yuffie looked up, "In six months, Godo and me made a deal. Either I find a husband in six months or he chooses one for me…"

Tifa leaned across the bar, "But…why didn't you say no, like all the other times?"

The teenager sighed and swayed on her stool, "Because, if I don't get married then Wutai is going to be without a ruler…"

"But why now?" Tifa asked, "Why not later, like a few years from now? You're only nineteen…"

The ninja shrugged, "I dunno, ask Godo." A smirk slowly made its way across her face, "But hey, I got six months! And who can resist the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!!!" She jumped up and struck a pose on her barstool, promptly loosing her balance and tumbling to the floor.

"Owww…" She whined rubbing her butt… "Seriously Boobs…invest in some carpet will ya?"

Cloud snorted and poured himself some coffee, assured now that Yuffie would be fine.

"Alright…who do you have in mind?" Tifa asked, holding her hands up in surrender.

The thief grinned devilishly and winked at the well endowed brunette, "I was thinking maybe chocobo-butt here…" She waved a hand over at Cloud,

Glowing blue eyes shot to her before the blonde choked on his coffee and started coughing. Tifa and Yuffie burst out laughing as the former started patting Cloud's back.

Yuffie skipped over to the recovering Cloud and elbowed him in the ribs, "Well whaddya say Spike?"

The swordsman blushed slightly, "I'm flattered Yuffie but….uh…I…um…I've got some…deliveries to make, yeah! See you two later!" And with that the blonde dashed up the stairs, leaving the two women alone with their laugher.

"Oh that was funny Yuffie…" Tifa smiled, her tone suddenly took on a dangerous edge, "But you weren't serious right?"

Yuffie offered a weak smile, "It was just a joke Boobs…relax…I so don't want to marry that Chocobo butt."

"Then who?" Tifa asked, sliding the ninja some tea.

Yuffie glanced out the window, "I don't know Teef…"

Sensing her friend's unusually damp mood, "Well let's run through a list then, how many guys do you know?"

"Uhh…" Yuffie brought up a hand and started counting off on her fingers, "Chocobo- butt: off limits, Cancer – sticks: married, Red: different species, "Denz: too young, Barret: too old, Reno: gross, Rufus: hell no, Rude: barely know 'im, Tsung: off limits, Kadaj: dead, Yazoo: dead, Loz: dead, Silver-Haired Maniac: HELL NO! Plus he's dead, and Broody McBrood-A-Lot: is staring at a dead chick in a crystal."

"Oh…" Tifa murmured. She looked up with a slight twinkle in her eye, "So the only one you'd really go for is Vincent."

Yuffie's eyes shot up from her tea, "What?! I never said that!!"

"But he's the only one that you haven't flat out eliminated," Tifa pointed out, washing a glass.

"Erk….ehhh…" Yuffie muttered, "Ya know what Teef? You suck."

Tifa smiled at her, "Why not Vincent? You two already know each other."

Yuffie shook her head fiercely, "No way Tifa! Bad idea! Vinnie is a one-woman kinda guy. And he's already found her. She's frozen in a crystal."

"And she died, thirty years ago," Tifa reminded her.

"And Vinnie JUST got over her," Yuffie finished, "Besides, I don't wanna do something like that to him…thanks for the tea. Ima go take a nap." The ninja hopped off her stool and bounded up the stairs.

"OH! Yuffie! Rooms 3 and 4 are taken!" Tifa called after her.

"What?!" Yuffie cried, running back downstairs. She poked her head around the corner, "You know number 4 is my favorite, why'd you give it up?!"

"Well, it's Vincent's favorite too," Tifa explained, "Take it up with him."

Yuffie's eyes widened, "The vampire's here?!" She looked behind her to make sure he wasn't there, "Do me a favor and don't tell him about the wedding thing, ok!?"

Tifa opened her mouth to ask why, but Yuffie had already darted upstairs. She glanced behind her at the framed picture of AVALANCHE, "What should I do…hmm, Aerith?"

The woman in the pink dress simply smiled silently back at her. Tifa sighed as she heard a loud banging upstairs, followed by and even louder, "VALENTINE! GET YOUR VAMPIRE ASS OUTTA MY ROOM!!!"

It was certainly going to be much livelier around here for the next six months.

* * *

…**I have skool tomorrow… _'**

**WutaiFlea: did another UlquiHime doodle…it's Howl's Moving Castle themed…XD**


End file.
